K I c K S T a R T
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Nick-centric. One-shot. He received a text from Penny. Enough said.


_**.K . **_**I .**_**c. K - S . **_**T .a. **_**R . **_**T.**

**A/N While you're reading this, YouTube Kickstart, by JLS. Please and Thank You.**

_**Dedicated to Lol (angellwings) for making me "lol". : )**_

Nick stared at his phone in shock. His heart had stopped. He read and re-read the words, the letters in the text but it still wouldn't register with him. It was a text from Penny. Yes, Penny. The same Penny that he had met at the beginning of the school year and written a song (a half finished song) about. He thought back to that day when he saw her, looking like an angel, singing like an angel, playing like… Well, like an angel. He thought of how he'd embarrassed himself-something _Nick Lucas_ NEVER did- just to see her smile. Which was, quite frankly, like an angel's. "I would've done more than anything back then to make you smile." He said to the phone, as if the text was phone call and as if Penny was going to hear him. "I would have gone to the ends of the earth and back to protect all that we had." He muttered acidly, before realising then that they never had anything. She had been his inspiration, his almost angel and he had been her, her what? Her _substitute_ boyfriend? He was glad it was over. He was glad _they _were over. She meant nothing to him anymore. "Now it's done." He told the phone, sucking in the L.A. air. Feeling his heart again. "And I'm gone." He shut his eyes, trying to remember even what Horace Mantis looked like. He couldn't. All he could see was her. And her angel hair and her angel eyes and her angel smile. Opening his eyes again he glared at the phone. "But you're back here in my face." He fired the phone across the room, watching it smash off the wall. He could almost _see_ her text flow from it as though it were melting through the screen, following him. Forcing him to remember the seven awful dates he had with her before they called it quits. He grabbed his guitar and stared intently at the phone, willing himself not to write another song inspired by her. She was no longer his angel. She was just a ghost who followed him around. But he couldn't help it. The words flowed from him like they seemed to flow from his broken phone, spilling out onto the floor. He was the phone and the song was her text.

"So why you wanna go, kickstart the drama? Now don't you know you can't break through my armour." He shut his eyes. "Just leave me alone. Leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Leave me alone." He willed her. Who was he to care that she missed him and wanted to see him? That she had said that she'd fly out to see him, if that's what it took. He didn't care. He didn't care.

He didn't care.

"It's a little to late to want me now, it's dead and gone." He sang with surge of rage. What? So he wasn't good enough when _Jimmy_ was around but, all of a sudden, Jimmy's gone and little old Nick is good enough again?

_She_ messed up. It was _her_ fault. And that was the truth. This time, it wasn't all Nick.

Thinking of the half finished 'Give Love A Try' was what hurt most out of that entire relationship. It had been a good song. It could have been a _great_ song. But now? Now he _hated_ playing it. Now it sounded… It sounded _wrong_. A _wrong _song.

"Now I'm done." He sang. "With your song." He shut his eyes. "'Cause the melody's all wrong."

He opened his eyes again and stared at the phone. "So why you wanna go, kickstart the drama? Now don't you know you can't break through my armour. Just leave me alone. Leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Leave me alone." He remembered all the times he'd called her but she'd been 'too busy' to answer. Yeah, too busy with Jimmy, that is.

"Now I'll be the one that gets to not return your calls." He half sung, half sighed. "And you'll be the one who gets to feel invisible." This time it was no singing and all sighing. That's how he felt here, in L.A. Invisible. That's how he felt in Horace Mantis. Here, he was a little star in a sea of bigger, more important ones and back in Horace Mantis he'd only ever asked two girls out, both relationships (if they could be called that) ending in a disaster that ensured that every other girl turned him down for the rest of the year.

"You're not the only one who feels invisible." A voice came from the doorway. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi Macy."

"Imagine what it's like being the friend of the friend of JONAS. Only here to blog about it on her website."

"You were never invisible, Macy." He told her, standing up. "A little scary, but never invisible."

She smiled. "I suppose it's hard to miss the girl who hits you with sports equipment and faints around you, huh?" She asked.

Nick smiled. "That's what got my attention." He told her. "But not what made me notice you."

"And what made you notice me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Let's just say… I was sick of angels and you happened to be a human."

Macy's brow furrowed but she said nothing.

"C'mon." Nick smiled. "Let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

_The song wouldn't have worked with Kevin and the one shot sucks because I've had it up to HERE with Nick/Macy._


End file.
